


A Mother's Guiding Hand?

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [8]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Heidi sees underneath Erik's mask when she learns how he was raised.





	A Mother's Guiding Hand?

Heidi reawakened to see Erik sitting lightly on the bed, running a hand through her hair. He smiled and yawned slightly at seeing her awake. “You're awake, princess.. That's a relief... How do you feel?” He fought a yawn as he spoke.

Heidi smiled. “Fine now...” She sat up as Erik placed the hand that had been running through her hair gently on her own hand, running his thumb over her knuckles and looking at her with soft sadness in his violet eyes.

“I must apologize, Heidi. To see you be hunted by both demons and devils. I feel entirely responsible.” Erik said.

“Erik--”

“No. Forgive me, but I cannot stand the thought of them hurting you... If we had never come, you'd never be in danger.” He said.

Heidi frowned and placed a finger on his lips. “You stop right there, Erik. It is not your fault. Me and my sisters wanted to help, **I** wanted to help. I doubt any of us could've seen any of this...” She then stroked his cheek softly before growing curious. “Sooo, you're a noble?” That earned a chuckle as he stared at the hand he held.

“Yes. I'm a noble. Me and my brothers are... I should say we **were** , shouldn't I?” He grinned.

“Were?”

“James was the demon prince when we lived in the Abyssal Plains. The others and I were simply nobles living in the castle because of our bloodline. Should James fail or die, we were the replacements. Well, we didn't want to live like that, as simple replacements over our brother. So, we all decided to leave and be an actual family.” Erik explained.

Heidi smiled. “I see now. It's like us. Except for the fact there was nobility on your part.” Blinking, she tilted her head. “What was it like there?”

“Well, to put it simply, it was boring. James was constantly being trained while the rest of us had to constantly entertain ourselves without disturbing him. I, however, was also being trained under the guidance of my mother..”

“Your mother?”

“Yes. She was a lovely woman. I never knew what she looked like.” He said before smiling and chuckling at her confusion. “Our father had multiple wives. James, myself, Sam and Matthew came from these very women, but tensions grew when Damien was born outside our father's marriages. In order to quell the tension, our father had a powerful demon mage turn our mothers into simple floating spirits. They lived, but they could not have a physical form.”

Heidi blinked and frowned. “That's horrible!” It made her hate the boys' father for doing such a thing and glad that her own father didn't wield the same power. Gina would've never stood a chance if that had been the case.

“It is. But which was better: a house where the sons of the Demon Lord could have their birth mothers, or watching these very women claw each other's throats out of jealousy, leaving the sons with no true parental guidance? Our father didn't have time for anyone but James, so the rest of us needed someone to make sure we didn't grow up to be incompetent.”

Heidi sighed, seeing the truth in that statement as Erik brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles, making her grow confused.

“Would you like to see what I mean, instead?” He asked, getting her confusion to double before seeing her nod as he held a hand out to her, letting a small breath rush against his palm. The flower he had given her appeared in his hand and made him smirk at her. “You kept it... Good.”

“Of course I did, silly.” She said, flushing when she remembered it was the first thing she had ever kept. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around the flower, repeating what he did when he showed her the throne in the demon world, making the aura-like mirror reappear. She watched in both intrigue and a tiny bit of disgust as she saw him walk arm-and-arm with a woman with cat ears and a tail down the walkway.

“ _Tiffy, my sweet kitten, you truly astound me. What ever shall I do with you?”_ Demon-Erik purred, making the cat woman giggle.

“ _Stop it! You're making me blush!!”_

“ _But what if I want to make you blush? You're so much cuter when you blush, kitten...”_

Heidi fought back the pain, shoving it deep inside her heart even if it made her a little jealous that he would show why she probably never stood a chance. It even reminded her of Diana's words even if she continued to watch.

“ _Eeheehee~! Stooop!”_ Tiffy replied.

Heidi felt a little twitch happen to her eye. She really didn't want to see him flirting with demon girls. She had a hard enough time trying to out-flirt him as it was! She turned her irritation inside and started punching the air, even as she kept watching.

“ _Heehee! You sly incubus, you! I'll get in trouble for sure if I'm caught with with you!”_

“ _Then shouldn't we make the risk worthwhile?”_ Demon-Erik teased.

Heidi almost felt sick to her stomach as it looked like he was about to kiss the cat girl, but almost felt relieved when she pulled away, giggling cutely in almost embarrassment. The raging jealousy swirled in her soul and stomach, but she refused to show it physically, using what she learned being underneath Mr. Anderson's strong grip.

“ _Such a bad incubus. So bad! I should go!”_

“ _Ahh, very well, you minx~ Until we meet again~”_ Demon-Erik let the tail slide across his fingers as the catgirl turned and glared at him, only getting an 'innocent' pout in return before she left. Once she left, his face flipped from flirtatious to ice-cold in an instant. He sighed and rubbed his hands to get the fur off of them, rolling his shoulders. _“Well, Mother, was that enough to please you?”_

Heidi was stunned at the personality change in him. The Erik she knew was flirty, charming and always complimentary, but this Erik wasn't him at all. She saw a red orb enter the space, letting her mind go blank. It glowed as it spoke to Erik.

“ _Very well done, dear. Much better than I expected of you.”_

“ _Thank you. You taught me well.”_

“ _That I did. You must never forget, however, to always listen to your women. Serving them is your number one priority. Should they be uncomfortable, you must step back and be as submissive as possible.”_

“ _Yes, Mother.”_

“ _Good. Now, continue to woo that cat girl. Once she give you her energy, then you can toss her back out. You don't need any pets hanging around when you find another girl.”_

“ _As you wish, Mother.”_

Heidi was in utter shock. The orb vanished, but she saw he remained in the hall, letting out a sigh. She saw a look of displeasure on his face and even looked tired as well, but something seemed off. There must've been a lot on his mind, but his mouth would not let him speak them. It hit her: he was submissive to his guidance. She quickly turned away from the mirror to look at the true Erik sitting by her. The look on his face broke her heart: it was both sadness and guilt; like a puppy admitting to chewing on her shoe or a child stealing from a cookie jar.

He stopped the magic and handed the flower back to her after making the mirror fade away into the air, facing her. “She taught me well... at least what she could teach me, anyway. That visage became habit and now it's a natural persona to me. She taught me to always serve and make the women I met happy. She always said that THAT was the true incubus way.”

Heidi tilted her head. “The 'true' incubus way?”

“It makes sense, no? If I can please and serve any women I meet, then I can surely convince them to fully give their energy to me.”

She saw that mask he wore more clearly now. He wasn't putting on airs because he was overly complimentary... he was just complimentary in order to gain trust and respect. Whereas she only knew that she was attractive, so she used that to make guys fall at her feet if she gave them a time of day. “That IS smart...” She trailed off a little before wondering if everything he ever said had just been playing her or what.

“It is... However, I know what you're thinking, Heidi... I don't blame you for thinking what you are thinking of right now...”

“Huh? Then what am I thinking of right now?” She teased, switching her mind to remember that he had been nothing but honest with her and she grew to love his flirty persona, seeing the real meaning behind his actions now that she understood more about him.

“Who am I, exactly? If I am truly not as flirtatious as I act, then what DO I act like and will you be the next victim? I can assure you, Heidi, that I am no danger to you.” He stated.

She realized that he now said her name instead of princess, which she actually missed. Raising an eyebrow, she frowned. “How can I be so sure?”

“Because, Heidi, I don't deserve your trust or energy...” Heidi's mind went blank as her heart ached for him, him lifting her hand again and caressing it softly, looking at it. “You and your sisters have each done so much for me and my brothers... Sheltering us, letting us continue to live here... That may not seem like much, but to a family of brothers without anywhere to go, it means everything.... I can't soil that gift by taking anything from you. You and your sisters have all become precious to us... you yourself have become precious to me... That to take anything more from you like that would be beyond unforgivable.”

Heidi felt her heart shatter at his words when he gently lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it, feeling his frown and shame burning itself into her skin. Her eyes began to water at the sight, now seeing the real Erik, the one that cared for her and cherished her beyond anything.

“I could never do that to you...” He lowered her hand and his head, ashamed.

She couldn't stop her heart squeezing in her chest at the sight and the fact he didn't want to hurt her and that he truly cared for her. She watched as he showed a genuine, caring and almost loving smile on his face for her. This was the man she had begun to catch glimpses of, but was now free. Unable to stop, she hugged herself tight to him, just wanting to hug him out of habit and to let him know she was there. She did feel the little tensing from him before he pat her hair comfortingly.

“Now, now, princess. You've had a lot thrown at you and you need some rest. And dinner is a good smell to wake up to~” He chuckled softly.

Heidi smiled as she looked up to see the playful smile, still laced with care. She felt like being as honest as he was. It was only fair, after all. She had been hiding this from him since they met and only her sisters knew. That and she wore her own mask around even them. Taking courage, she sheepishly looked at him, about to tell him when he smirked, stunning her.

“And I figured out who Diana was talking about. It's completely fine, princess. It explains your ability to keep up with my own quips.” He said, kissing her forehead again. “Rest.”

Heidi nodded and pulled him into a kiss, which he eagerly returned, smiling at how he was not running or anything. It made her happy that he still cared for her at least.

 

 


End file.
